Quelques drabbles pour passer le temps
by youpitralala13
Summary: Une petite série de Drabbles sur des couples originaux qui me plaisent Bonne lecture à tous ! /! Il y aura probablement quelques Yuri ou quelques Yaoi [Si vous avez des idées de couples ou de situations n'hésitez pas à me demander je les écrirais pour vous !]
1. RoguexSting

Rogue était en train de se préparer pour la mission qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Sting dans la journée. Il repensait à leur discussion de la veille pendant laquelle Sting avait clamé haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'amis, que seuls les faibles pouvaient avoir cette prétention. Sur le coup, Rogue s'était senti triste. Lui qui éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour le dragon slayer de lumière, il avait eu l'impression d'être rejeté. Pourtant, quand Sting pénétra dans sa chambre alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller, il ne pût s'empêcher d'être heureux de sa présence. Celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement et avoua à voix basse :  
\- Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Rogue. Je pensais que tu aurais compris quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'ami. La vérité, c'est que j'ai besoin de plus.  
Et alors que Rogue tentait de comprendre ce que l'autre lui disait, ce-dernier franchit l'espace qu'il restait entre eux et l'embrassa.


	2. StingxCana

Sting était à la recherche d'un nouveau divertissement pour la nuit. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la défaite de Sabertooth aux grands jeux magiques même s'il savait que Fairy Tail méritait amplement sa place de premier. Alors qu'il finissait d'un coup sec son verre d'alcool, il entendit un rire fendre la musique du bar. Il se tourna vers la source de ce bruit et pût voir une jeune fille en sous vêtements en train de s'enfiler un énorme tonneau de saké. Il sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. En s'approchant, il remarqua sur le ventre de la fille un signe. L'emblème de Fairy Tail. Il allait changer d'avis quand Cana, la mage en question, remarqua qu'il la regardait intensément et l'interpella :  
\- Pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu mon petit dragounet ? Besoin d'un peu de réconfort peut-être ?  
Sting se dit que finalement, la défaite de Saber Tooth lui aurait au moins apporté une chose positive, et entraîna Cana dans sa chambre à l'hôtel à côté pour une nuit passionnée.


	3. ErzaxNatsu

Depuis que Natsu avait sauvé Erza de sa propre bêtise à la tour du paradis, celle-ci s'était mise à réfléchir aux liens qui l'unissaient à Jellal. Pendant longtemps, elle avait pensé être amoureuse de lui, et aujourd'hui, malgré tous ses crimes, elle pensait l'être encore un peu. Cependant, c'est Natsu qui lui avait sauvé la vie, Natsu qui l'avait arrachée aux portes de la mort, Natsu qui, dans sa vision, avait refusé de croire qu'elle avait disparu, Natsu qui l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait demandé implicitement de ne jamais le quitter, Natsu qui, sous ses airs maladroits et gamins, était un homme au coeur pur, Natsu pour lequel son coeur s'agitait sous sa poitrine, Natsu chez qui elle se rendait pour lui avouer enfin ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.


	4. BixrowxLisanna

Depuis que Fried et Mirajane sortaient ensemble et qu'Elfman tournait autour d'Evergreen, Lisanna avait tendance à se sentir un peu seule. Bien sûr, elle s'entendait à merveille avec Lucy mais elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec son frère et sa sœur. Elle cherchait une mission qu'elle aurait pu faire seule, vu que son équipe l'avait en quelque sorte abandonnée, quand elle remarqua Bixrow affalé dans un coin de la guilde avec une mine renfrognée.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bixrow? C'est rare que tu sois de mauvaise humeur.  
\- C'est à cause d'Elfman et Mirajane qui fricotent avec mes coéquipiers et m'empêchent de partir en mission, grogna-t-il. Mais, ajouta-t-il ensuite en regardant Lisanna, je vois que t'es dans la même galère.  
\- Justement, admit-elle en souriant, que dirais-tu d'une petite mission en tête à tête ?  
Le sourire de Bixrow lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait visé juste. Et alors qu'ils allaient vers le panneau des missions, elle se demanda, en entendant son cœur battre plus fort, si elle aussi avait été touchée par les prémices de l'amour.


	5. LucyxLisanna

\- Lisanna, ça te dirait de partir en mission avec Lucy, Happy et moi ? L'autre pervers est parti avec Juvia ce matin, et Erza est au conseil avec le vieux.  
\- Avec plaisir Natsu, lui répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs en souriant.  
Quiconque la regardait aurait pu penser que c'était l'idée de faire une mission avec Natsu qui la mettait de si bonne humeur, mais ce n'est que quand Lucy arriva à la guilde que son bonheur devint plus intense encore. Lorsque celle-ci la vit dans un tel état de joie, elle comprit qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir cesser de se cacher et vivre leur passion pleinement. Aussi, quand Lucy s'approcha pour saluer ses compagnons, elle attrapa Lisanna par la taille et l'embrassa devant toute l'assemblée.


	6. LokixGray

\- Tu sais Loki, j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir me cacher sous prétexte que tu es un esprit. J'ai quand même le droit de sortir avec qui je veux, merde !  
\- Imagine seulement la réaction de Lucy ! Le contredit celui-ci. Je suis son esprit, imagine un jour qu'elle m'appelle et que je n'entende pas son appel parce que je suis avec toi, ça pourrait la mettre en danger ! Moi je te dis que toute cette histoire est une mauvaise idée, peu importe combien je tiens à toi.  
\- Et moi je te dis que si tu ne te décides pas à lui en parler, je le ferais, lui répondit l'autre, énervé.  
Loki soupira et s'approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
\- Très bien Gray, nous lui en parlerons quand nous irons à la guilde.  
Et tandis que Gray souriait, vainqueur, Loki s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.


	7. ErzaxMirajane

\- Si quelqu'un l'apprenait…

\- Eh ben, on ferait la une de tous les journaux ! plaisanta l'autre en faisant tinter sa coupe de champagne contre le bord de la baignoire.

Sa compagne lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Et alors que les deux femmes commençaient à devenir plus passionnées, une troisième entra dans la salle de bain, prête à prendre une douche, et ne s'attendant pas au spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux :

\- Erza ? Mirajane ?

\- Lisanna, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Hurla Erza en s'éloignant précipitamment de la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- Lisa, tu tombes bien ! Fallait que je te dise un truc, mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes maintenant : Erza et moi, on sort ensemble ! s'exclama sa sœur en explosant de rire, le champagne ayant peut-être un peu trop fait effet.


	8. MidnightxErza

**Bonjour, me voilà avec un nouveau drabble en réponse à la review de Rumiko Tsukine (qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir, merci beaucoup) avec un couple que je n'avais encore jamais traité. J'espère ne pas avoir bousillé ce couple que tu apprécies :p Je n'avais pas d'idées de comment l'écrire à cause du peu qu'on en sait sur Midnight donc je suis partie sur son besoin flagrant de sommeil :p Si toi ou quelqu'un d'autre souhaite un autre couple n'hésitez pas à demander ! :)**  
 **PS : Je vous rappelle que les dribbles font environ 100 mots alors ne vous attendez pas non plus à ce que je développe vraiment le couple, le but étant plutôt de faire des petits textes humoristiques ou touchants sans aller trop loin.**

* * *

\- Laisse-moi dormir…

\- Ça fait presque vingt heures que tu es au lit, enfin ! Tu ne peux pas être épuisé à ce point !

\- Ta faute, marmonna le garçon en mettant l'oreiller sur sa tête. T'en redemandes toujours. Et tu fais trop de bruit.

L'autre émit un hoquet choqué, puis un bruit se fit entendre, faisant trembler Midnight. Il savait ce qu'il se passait. Sa petite amie était en train de changer d'armure, et il allait en payer le prix. Pourtant, quand il sortit la tête de sous la couette, la jeune fille n'était pas en armure. Non, c'était bien pire.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui va crier, murmura d'une voix sensuelle l'écarlate, vêtue d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle.

* * *

 **\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


	9. MidnightxAngel

**Merci à Lisette et Yumiko Tsukine pour leurs reviews.**  
 **Lisette : Je suis contente qu'ils t'aient plus, c'est vrai que j'aime bien le ErzaxMirajane aussi mais je ne pense pas en refaire ou du moins pas pour le moment, idéalement j'aimerais faire chaque fois des couples différents :) Mais si tu as des idées n'hésite pas à proposer !**

 **Yumiko Tsukine : Ahah, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Et oui, comme les drabbles ça s'écrit relativement vite je me suis dit que j'allais l'écrire dès que j'aurais lu ton commentaire ;) Pour le ErzaxLucy il ne va pas tarder à arriver, je poste d'abord deux autres drabbles qui m'ont été demandé sur un site français et après je m'en occupe (et comme tu peux le constater, Midnight est de retour :p)**

 **/! SPOIL, si vous ne lisez pas les scans, ne lisez pas le drabble**

* * *

\- Crois-tu réellement que rejoindre Jellal et Meldy était une bonne idée ?

Les deux ex-Oracion étaient dissimulés à l'arrière du groupe sous des capes et parlaient à voix basse.

\- Je sais pas et je m'en fiche, répliqua l'autre. Au moins, nous sommes libres ici. Libres de nous envoler.

\- Angel… Sorano, pourquoi vouloir devenir un ange ?

\- La liberté, Midnight. Le monde à sa portée. Ouvrir les ailes et n'avoir aucune limite.

\- C'est une jolie prière… Pourtant, le monde ne m'attire pas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te plait ? railla la jeune femme en se tournant vers le fils de son ancien Maître de guilde.

\- Toi.


	10. NatsuxMinerva

**/! SPOIL du chapitre 388, si vous ne lisez pas les scans, ne lisez pas le drabble.**  
 **Et voilà un autre drabble commandé sur un site francophone. Le prochain à arriver est un ErzaxLucy comme demandé dans les reviews. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je suis sûre que quelqu'un attends que tu reviennes ». Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête quand le garçon était arrivé. A sa manière de se déplacer, à l'ombre qu'il avait, elle avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était Sting qui était venu l'aider. Mais les cheveux roses et le sourire enfantin ne trompaient pas. Natsu. Il était venu la sauver, il était venu pour elle. Il tendit sa main vers Minerva pour l'aider à se relever.

\- On va le battre ensemble. Et puis tu viendras à Fairy Tail, là où est ta place.

Quand elle leva son visage vers le sien, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la mage noire. Des larmes de joie.


	11. ErzaxLucy

La jeune fille entra silencieusement la clé dans la serrure avant de pousser lentement le battant de la porte. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce, elle n'aperçut personne et s'avança alors dans l'habitacle pour continuer son enquête. Derrière elle, une femme aux cheveux rouges était restée sur le palier, attendant d'être sûre que l'appartement soit vide avant d'entrer. Les amoureuses ne voulaient pas se faire surprendre et savait que trouver un endroit sûr serait difficile.

\- C'est bon Erza, je crois que Natsu n'est pas là.

L'autre souffla de soulagement et s'approcha de sa compagne pour l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que, dénudé, un homme sorte des toilettes et ne les surprenne l'une dans les bras de l'autre, prêtes à faire avancer les choses plus loin. La chevalière, folle de rage, se tourna vers le nouveau venu, un certain mage de glace qui n'allait pas faire long feu, prête à le réduire en miettes.


	12. RoguexMilliana

\- Milliana, s'il te plait, dis moi que tu as vu Frosh ! Je l'ai perdu tout à l'heure, et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver.

Il avait croisé la sirène au détour d'une rue et, le souffle court, s'était jeté sur elle. Il connaissait, comme tout le monde, l'amour des chats de la jeune fille et espérait qu'elle puisse le renseigner. De son côté, Milliana se dandinait, gênée. Quand elle répondit, ses joues avaient rosi et elle regardait par terre :

\- Il avait froid, il était fatigué. Alors… Il est en train de dormir dans mon t-shirt…

Du sang coula du nez du dragon slayer, ses joues devinrent écarlates. Quand il reprit la parole, sa gorge était sèche et sa voix trahissait un désir mal contrôlé.

\- Milliana ? Moi aussi j'ai froid et je suis fatigué…


	13. GajeelxLevy

\- Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin.

\- Non mais tu lis vraiment des conneries pareilles ? railla le dragon slayer. C'est chiant à mourir ! C'est que des froufrous, de l'amour et des princes à la con !

La jeune fille s'offusqua et partit, son livre sous le bras, en direction de la bibliothèque. Gajeel avait vraiment un don pour la mettre dans tous ses états. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de critiquer, de détester ? Ne savait-il pas aimer ? La petite fée sentit un souffle au creux de son oreille.

\- Fais pas la gueule crevette. Nous aussi on aura beaucoup d'enfants, si tu veux.


	14. MirajanexRacer

Mirajane tentait tant bien que mal de suivre son époux des yeux. Elle savait qu'il la ralentissait mais elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher totalement ses pouvoirs d'agir et restait trop lente face à lui.

\- Racer, mon amour, soit gentil, reviens me voir.

\- Hors de question, cria une voix dans un coin de la pièce. Pas comme ça, Mira.

\- Tu préfères comme ça peut-être ?

Utilisant ses pouvoirs de transformation, la démone passa de sa première forme satanique à celle du démon Sytry.

\- Enfin Racer, je veux juste que tu m'expliques pourquoi le joli bouquet de fleur que m'a apporté Lisanna hier est déjà détruit, demanda-t-elle calmement, un petit sourire innocent flottant sur ses lèvres. C'est tout.


	15. YukinoxCobra

\- - Je… Excusez-moi monsieur.

La constellationniste, pressée, n'avait pas vu le garçon en marchant et lui avait foncé dessus, les envoyant tous deux à terre. Allongée sur lui, elle rougissait fortement et des pensées pas très catholiques s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Sous elle, Cobra, qui entendait tout de ses pensées, émit un petit sourire charmeur et, s'approchant, lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- - Je ne dis pas non à tout ce que tu proposes, mais je préfère être au-dessus, vois-tu.


	16. LisannaxWendy

Dans les coulisses de la scène de Fairy Tail, la dragonne céleste se préparait à aller chanter. A ses côtés, la benjamine des Strauss tentait de la rassurer, voyant bien que l'autre était morte de peur.

\- Je vais me ridiculiser… disait-elle.

\- Enfin, Wendy, sois positive un peu ! Tu as une voix magnifique, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te planterais.

Avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, la jeune fille s'approcha vers la dragonne pour la serrer dans ses bras. Sur le coup, Wendy rougit instantanément. Pourtant, elle se sentait mieux. Et quand elle partit vers la scène, sous les feux des projecteurs, elle se sentait incroyablement bien.


	17. JennyxFlare

\- Blondinette, est-ce que je peux te frotter le dos ?

\- Hihihi… Avec joie ! Et je ne dirais pas non à un massage, tant que tu y es.

La rousse s'appliqua. Elle tenait absolument à satisfaire sa nouvelle amie et Jenny Realight était de ces filles on ne peut plus exigeantes. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée dans la rue quelques semaines plus tôt, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'admirer pour ensuite la suivre comme son ombre. Lorsqu'elle l'eut découverte, la magicienne de Blue Pegasus l'avait invitée à passer du temps chez elle et une étrange relation s'était créée entre les deux jeunes filles.


	18. GrayxLaki

\- Barrage des amours honteuses !

\- C'est quoi ce nom d'attaque ? Tu vas pas me faire ta Juvia, quand même ?

Pour comparer leurs magies de modelage, Laki et Gray avaient décidé de s'affronter sur un des terrains derrière la guilde. Si le garçon pensait la battre sans problème, il trouvait que la magicienne de bois avait définitivement progressé pendant ces sept années de vide. Il esquiva l'attaque et se rapprocha de la jeune fille pour contrattaquer. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle l'emprisonnait dans une cage de bois et lui murmurait sensuellement à l'oreille :

\- Tu préfères peut-être que je te montre la passion des amours honteuses ?


	19. LyonxMilliana

\- C'était un beau match.

\- Oui… Mais finalement, personne n'a gagné, minauda l'autre.

\- C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Perdre, ça apporte toujours de la rancœur.

Assis sur le rebord d'un muret en hauteur, le jeune couple se tenait la main en observant la vue. Milliana balançait ses jambes dans le vide quand le mage de glace reprit la parole :

\- Et je n'aurais pas voulu que tu aies de la rancœur contre moi, déclara-t-il gentiment avant de l'embrasser.

La jeune fille tiqua en entendant ses paroles et s'éloigna brusquement.

\- Eh, j'ai failli tomber ! Je ne retombe pas toujours sur mes pattes, moi !

\- Parce que tu penses qu'on aurait perdu ? Kagura allait te mettre ta pâtée, monsieur Vastia !

\- Tu crois vraiment ?

\- J'en suis sûre.

\- Si tu veux, souffla-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut sensuelle, on peut aller faire la revanche dans ma chambre.


	20. KaguraxElfman

**Et oui je sais ça fait un bout de temps que j'en ai pas publié, mais voilà un nouveau petit drabble qui m'avait été demandé. J'ai encore quatre commandes en réserve mais si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les demander.**

* * *

Le deuxième jour des grands jeux magiques se terminait enfin. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa loge pour y retrouver les femmes de sa guilde, Kagura croisa au détour d'un couloir l'homme-bête des Fairy Tail. Impressionné par son combat contre Yukino, il lui cria :

\- Toi t'es un homme, un vrai !

\- Traite-moi encore une fois d'homme et je pourrais bien être tentée de sortir mon sabre pour t'enlever ce qui fait de toi un homme.


End file.
